The Girl Who Knew Our Future
by vampgurlkisses
Summary: This is a rewrite of "Falls Meets Yassy City" the first few chapters are very similar to the old story but as we progress the story will change! Summary: a knew girl shows up with Stefan by her side and they somehow have a connection while Damon can't help but connect with this new girl and with Elena as an enemy will this girl last long in Mystic Falls? Lemons later


**The Girl Who Knew Our Future**

**-TGWKOF- **

**Chapter 1: Saving Stefan & Introduction**

**-TGWKOF-**

**a/n: Hey guys sorry it's been awhile a lot has been going on but I will start updating slowly again! also! I am looking for a BETA! my old BETA got busy with life and therefore can no longer BETA for me so I am looking for a new one if you are willing to be my BETA please make sure you have time so I am not interfering with your personal time, so PM me or leave a review saying so and I shall PM you and asking for details!**

**Stefan's POV**

Everything was like a blur, everything was confusing one moment I was being Klaus's ripper and the next I was in a car with a Raven haired girl driving away with her in the passenger's seat

"I'll explain everything soon Stefan, just stop worrying and drive." She said her voice was refreshing; Elena's was like that as well...

It made me shiver…I didn't like the feeling she was giving me...

_I'm not supposed to feel….meaning I can't let this girl's refreshing voice make me think of Elena…thinking of Elena leads to missing her…and missing her leads to feeling._

Anger boiled through me, that she could make me feel when Elena herself couldn't…but anger was an emotion…maybe that's why, I could never be mad at Elena, but a girl I don't even know…yea that was possible.

"Sure, Whatever" those weren't the words I wanted to say…I wanted to say 'why did you save me. Who are you? How did you do what you do? Why aren't you dead?!

"I hate asshole bitchy Stefan...honestly you were so much better before Klaus made you turn off your emotions, but of course you did it for Damon so I understand. But be happy I helped you." She said typing away on her cell phone, even from here I could see her reading a story…some website called Fan-fiction?...so she's a bookworm.

Then it hit me….what she just said.

"How did you-" I started to say, I finally started asking questions but she cut me off.

"Your lives are a show in my world. Very nice by the way but right now it's hit a very bad ending, like I said...be happy I saved you"

She said still clicking away

"Wha-" I didn't get to finish because a shock went through me

She touched my shoulder and looked at me away from her phone and her eyes started to glow Crimson "_**feel**_."

A sheer wave of pleasure went through my body and suddenly I felt everything. The curiosity of why this girl helped me, my missing Elena, my worry about Damon. I felt again...I felt_everything_.

She pulled away smugly "I like your show but none Caring Stefan. Sexy, yes but I prefer it on Damon it's not so good on you love, fudge…she's rubbing off on me" she said looking back to her phone, but she was gripping it tighter than before

After that everything became clearer to me.

*** Flash Back***

**"NICKLAUS MIKAELSON! Please come down here I'd like to talk to you! Well more like I want to make a deal!" I was sitting in the living room when a raven haired girl walked in like she had no care in the world, she was loud…loudly annoying. **

**Klaus blurred in front of her "who are you?" he seethed at her**

**"Yasmin, Yasmin D. she said holding out her hand with a bright smile on her lips "nice to meet ya!" I wanted to laugh but I contained myself**

**"Yasmin…D?" he asked, his eyes held as much question as his voice did.**

**"Devil." she said plainly as if she said it a lot, as if it was just like she was talking about the weather. **

**"Devil, what an odd last name" Klaus said, obviously still confused just as I was,**___**Devil**_**, please tell me that this girl just had a weird last name and she wasn't a Satan worshipper, she'd be dead in a second.**

**"It wouldn't be if you understood my situation, anyways I'm just here for Stefan" she said smiling up at him as another shock went through me.**

**"Stefan is mine." Klaus growled at her, obviously about to kill her, but why does she want me?**

**"That sounds gay Klaus...you are too sexy to be gay, I take that back there is a lot of guys out there who are super sexy who I wished to be straight but sadly they bat for the other team. Anyways like I said I want to make a deal. "She said**

"**What can you offer me?" Klaus responded, obviously trying to keep his cool**

" **a favor from Lucifer himself…if you give me Stefan he or myself will owe you one favor, one favor that you might need in the future and let me tell you I can tell you your future right now…most of it anyways." This girl was delusional**

"**What do you mean Lucifer, The devil? Get out of here while you still can you delusional child!" he growled at her**

**She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair like she was getting irritated, then she looks at him and her eyes started to glow "Give me Stefan." she said in a hypnotizing voice**

**Klaus's face softened until he had a default expression "He's yours..." was all he said...like he was compelled but the originals can't be compelled, can they?**

**I stood up as he agreed to letting me go after assuming she was sent by Damon and Elena "Come on" she said as walked out with me behind her, even if she wasn't sent by them I could just run off and go back to them.**

_*** End OF Flash back**__*_

After a few hours we pulled up to the boarding house and she blurred right in... "DAMON SALAVOTRE! PLEASE BRING YOUR BUTT HERE I BROUGHT A PRESNT, YOU TOO ELENA GILBRET!" I whined, she was loud...the yelling was completely unnecessary...we were vampires we could here you whisper, well Elena wasn't but still.

"What the hell?" I heard Damon say, in a confused tone

"Who is that?" I heard Elena ask in the same tone.

I blurred in behind Yasmin earning a gasp from Elena and a raised eye brow from Damon well I guess that means they didn't send her.

Yasmin as I remembered her name was didn't seem bothered by it, she just smirked. "Yasmin Devil," she introduced herself "I just saved your brother, because frankly I don't like how it plays out without him. Damon falling deeper in love with Elena, Elena falling for Damon but constantly is trying to change him into Stefan. Yea, not letting that go down, and what happens in the end! You screw over both! Even I wanted to snap your neck! But then oh I don't even want to get how the season ends! Just let me tell you this, FORGET THE CURE!"

Well then, I felt a little peg of nausea how does she screw us both over? And what cure is she talking about?

"Either way you need me. No matter how much your thinking oh this girl is crazy, I can break it down to what will happen if you don't accept me…and none of you will like it. Oh and Damon you are an ASSHOE for what you did to Lexi!"

Once she was done with her speech we were all stunned, shell shocked, speechless

Who_is_ this girl?

"How do you know what happened between me and Lexi?!" Damon asked

"What happened between you and Lexi Damon?" I asked

"Okay guys that is not something we need to discuss right now, now we need to handle the new girl" Elena said

"Honestly no I'm tried….we can talk in the morning okay? Err I'll be taking the room across from Damon's….I don't want to disturb a reuniting couple and I also don't like feeling alone in a new place so.." she let her sentence trail off as she went up the stairs rubbing her eyes childishly, soon we heard a door close.

I turned my attention back to Damon and Elena; I have to explain what I know.

"She said where she's from our life is a TV show," I started to explain "and she saved me, so she must be good. Damon, she compelled Klaus with no problem at all and she said she had some kind of connection with Lucifer...I think we should trust her just not a hundred percent." I said, trying to pursue them to trust her, I didn't know why...but I trusted Yasmin with my life right about now...I just wish I knew why.

"Fine, since she saved you I'll give her some trust...Just not all of it" Damon stated

"What? Okay she saved you Stefan but she's making wild accusations, me picking Damon? Then screwing you both over?! I don't trust her Stefan! Please we have to make her leave, for all we know she could be the one that makes what she's saying happen!" Elena yelled, she had a point to, she could make what she's saying happen…but she doesn't control Elena's feelings….and as long as I'm here there is no way Elena could fall for Damon…so if this was in her plans…why did she bring me back? There was no reason, she wasn't trying to make anything happen between Damon and Elena…Elena's just worrying as she always does.

I sighed and headed to my room, todays been tiring…

just then some type of music started playing from Damon's room making him pause, I didn't know what song it was but it made me chuckle, what was she doing in his room?

He sighed and continued walking up the stairs.

"Don't kill her!" I yelled up to him

"No promises!" he yelled back


End file.
